


A Whole New World

by stephvym



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Oooooo, Song fic, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephvym/pseuds/stephvym
Summary: A magic carpet ride
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 17





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> OOOH SKEPPY AND BADBOYHALOOO

"SKEPPY!!" Bad yelled, seeing Skeppy fall. Shocked and terrified, he rushed out to the balcony, but what he saw wasn't what he expected.

Slowly, he saw Prince Skeppy fly up, him standing on..a flying carpet? He was grinning like a kid.

"Skeppy..is this-"

"A magic carpet?" Skeppy asked. Bad was surprised and wondering how. Skeppy got on one knee, looking straight at Bad.

"Do you trust me?"

".."

"What did you say?"

Skeppy held out a hand.

"Do you..trust me?"

Hesitantly, but surely, Bad grabbed his hand, Skeppy pulling him up.

"Yes..Yes I do"

Rat, Bad's dog was wondering where he was going, her seeing him fly away, Bad waving.

As they flew through the starry night, the town was a magnificent view. 

Flying through the town, Skeppy held his hand tight.

_"I can show you the world"_

_"Shining, shimmering, splendid"_

_"Tell me, prince"_

Bad looked at him, blinking if this was a dream or real life.

_"Now when did you last let your heart decide?"_

_"I can open your eyes"_

_"Take you wonder by wonder"_

_"Over sideways"_

_"And under a magic carpet ride"_

Skeppy grinned, as Bad gasped at the breath-taking view.

The moon was shining brighter than ever, the blue sky speckled with little clouds dancing in the sky. The mountain reaching the stars as the tip of it sparkled with snow. 

_"A whole new world!!"_

_"A new fantastic point of view"_

_"No one to tell us no"_

_"Or where to go"_

_"Or say we're only dreamin'"_

_"A whole new world"  
_

Bad was now letting go of the carpet, not afraid anymore as Skeppy looked at him full of adoration and pride.

_"A dazzling place I never knew"_

_"But when I'm way up here!"  
_

_"Ir's crystal clear!"  
  
_ Skeppy let him steer the carpet, Bad gladly taking it.

_"Now that I'm in a whole new world with you"_

_"Now I'm in a whole new world with you!"  
  
_ The carpet dived down, close, but not touching the clear water as it flew up swiftly.

_"Unbelievable sights"  
_

The fireflies gleamed brightly, as the 2 went past them, Bad looking at them amazingly.

_"Indescribable feeling!"_

_"Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling"_

_"Through an endless diamond sky!"  
"A whole new world!"  
"Don't you dare close your eyes"_

_"A hundred thousands thing to see"_

_"Hold your breath it gets better"  
  
_ Flying down a waterfall, The 2 never felt so...

Free.

_"I'm like a shooting star!"  
_ _"I've come so far!_

_"I can't go back to where I used to be"_

_"A whole new world!"  
"Every turn a surprise"_

_"A new horizon to pursue"_

_"Every moment red-letter"_

_"I'll chase them anywhere!"  
  
_ Looking down upon them, seeing dolphins swim as they flew through the ocean, Bad smiling happily.

_"There's time to spare!"  
"Let me share this whole new world with you.."  
_

Bad and Skeppy looked at each other but quickly looking away shyly.

_"A whole new world..."_

Going back to the town, it was still busy and pretty as ever.

_"A whole new world.."  
_

_"That's where we'll be"  
"That's where we'll be.."_

Bad put his head on Skeppy's shoulder, The guy with blue looking at him with surprise.

But he quickly smiled, looking back at the town and castle.

_"A thrilling chase"_

_"A wondrous place.."_

_"For you.."_

They looked at each other, staring into each other's eyes.

_"And me.."_

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to make a story about Aladdin but with Bad and Skeppy but it seems too much and I'm kinda lazy-


End file.
